¿En el mundo de Naruto? soy Mitsuki Kouyama
by Allison Williams
Summary: Era una chica normal hasta que me secuestraron de mi mundo, Mitsuki junto a nuestros heroes dara un drastico giro a la historia de Naruto; -Pero solo es eso un sueño imposible- -Te encontre!-Cálmate solo vamos a hacer un pequeño viaje dimensional, del que nunca vas a regresar- -Genial, simplemente genial- -Nunca digas que tu día no puede ir a peor por que obviamente lo hará-...
1. Cápitulo 1: El secuestro

Mi nombre es Mª Jesús soy una chica corriente, la típica chica española amante del manga, el anime y los fanfic por lo que cree junto a mi hermano menor a nuestros propios oc´s, clanes y nuestra propia villa ninja; mi deseo más profundo e imposible? Obvio el de toda/o fan de Naruto ir a su mundo, conocerlos y salvar a los que no debieron morir como Sasori-sama o Itachi.

-Pero solo es eso, un sueño imposible- susurre mientras escuchaba la aburrida clase de historia "me esta entrando un sueño" pensé mientras contenía un bostezo con mi mano la clase de historia siempre era tan aburrida, decidí mirar por la ventana para distraerme y lo que vi hizo que abriera bien los ojos; allí en el patio había un hombre vestido igual a Tobi de los Akatsukis "que demonios…" pensé con confusión mientras le miraba observar todo como si estuviera perdido hasta que alzo la mirada y me vio, como apto reflejo me eche hacia atrás al sentir un escalofrió y acabe de espadas en el suelo al caer de la silla llamando la atención de todos en la clase.

-Mª Jesús te encuentras bien?- pregunto el profesor mirándome preocupado desde la pizarra.

-Yo… si, solo estaba… esto… creí ver algo raro por la ventana- dije sin saber muy bien que decir entonces todos empezaron a reír y algunos se asomaron a la venta para ver que era lo que había visto, yo me levante del suelo y me sacudí el uniforme escolar mientras me decía a mi misma que lo que había visto era producto de mi imaginación.

-Profesor, hay un tipo muy raro en el patio- dijo de repente Sergio llamando mi atención y la del profesor que fue a mirar por la ventana al instante.

-Oiga usted, que hace hay? márchese enseguida!- empezó a decir el profesor mientras yo me asomaba de nuevo a la ventana.

-Sigue hay!- dije en voz alta mirando al tipo que se volvió hacia mi al instante y desapareció como lo hace Tobi.

-Que demonios!- dijeron algunos chicos sorprendidos.

-Habéis visto eso?- decían las chicas asustadas.

-Como lo a hecho?- decían otros mientras yo me había quedado petrificada en la ventana.

En mi pueblo nadie conocía el manga/anime de Naruto o al menos en mi colegio no, así que no me sorprendía que todos estuvieran alucinando con lo que había pasado pero la pregunta era "como demonios llego Tobi aquí o mas bien que hace aquí?" pensé ahora un poco asustada.

-Te encontré!- dijo Tobi mientras salía medio cuerpo de la pared delante de mi con su mascara casi pegada a mi cara, yo como toda chica solo hice una cosa.

-Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!- grite mientras retrocedía hasta chocar con la pared "hijo de… que susto" pensé pálida como un fantasma y con el corazón desbocado, vi como todo el mundo empezó a gritar diciendo fantasma así que aproveche la confusión y el revuelo para hacerme con mi mochila y salir pitando; si Tobi esta aquí es por que Madara quería algo y no iba a quedarme a averiguar que era, salí corriendo de mi clase junto al resto de estudiantes ya que Tobi había empezado a aparecer por todas las clases como si buscara algo "o a alguien" pensé con un escalofrió recorriéndome de pies a cabeza.

-Sea lo que sea que busque no será para nada bueno- dije en un susurro saliendo ya del colegio pero entonces sentí como alguien me sujetaba de la cintura y mi espalda chocaba contra un pecho firme y duro.

-Te pille!- dijo Tobi mientras yo le miraba pálida y sorprendida.

-QUE DEMONIOS!- grite al no poderme liberar de su agarre por mucho que lo intentara.

-Cálmate solo vamos a hacer un pequeño viaje dimensional, del que nunca vas a regresar- termino de decir Tobi con la voz de Madara, haciendo que dejara de intentar escapar y le mirase con terror para cuando quise darme cuenta el sharinga ya me había dejado inconsciente y estaba siendo llevada al mundo de Naruto para sabe Kami que cosa.

**Continuara…**

**N/A:** Espero que les guste este fic, es mi primer fic de este tipo aunque seguro que algunos ya conocen el personaje de Mitsuki de los fic de mi hermana **Mitsuki91**; espero dejen comentarios.


	2. Cápitulo 2: Fuga

Me desperté desorientada en una celda de barrotes bien gruesos, mi mochila aun seguía conmigo cosa que agradecía al igual que el que no hubiera ni rastro de Tobi.

-Uh y ahora que?- dije en un susurro, di un suspiro de resignación mientras sacudía mi ropa y me acercaba a los barrotes comprobando así que estaba encerrada allí.

-Genial, simplemente genial- dije sarcásticamente- encerrada en esta sucia celda y rodeada de locos sicópatas, mi día no podría ir a peor- dije mientras me sacaba una horquilla del pelo e intentaba abrir la cerradura con ella.

-En las películas funciona pero con la suerte que tengo no creo que…- no termine la frase al oír el clip y como la reja de la celda cedía- no volveré a dudar del poder de una horquilla- dije colocando la horquilla de vuelta a mi pelo.

-Bueno ahora a salir de aquí antes de que me maten- dije en un susurro y escogiendo ir a mi derecha, camine con todo el sigilo que me fue posible hasta que sentí algo en mi pie y pare en seco temiendo lo peor; mire hacia abajo y pude ver un fino hilo de acero "una trampa" pensé así que retrocedí con cuidado y pase sobre el sin pisarlo o activarlo.

-Uh- suspire aliviada- será mejor que me fije bien por donde camino, no quiero convertirme en puré- dije bajito empezando a caminar de nuevo fijándome bien en donde pisaba pero la suerte no estaba conmigo.

Clic- sonó el botón que acababa de pisar, me quede petrificada en el sitio hasta que escuche el mecanismo ponerse en marcha y solo pude pensar en una cosa "correr" pensé mientras mis piernas empezaron a correr a todo lo que podían.

-Nunca digas que tu día no puede ir a peor por que obviamente lo hará- dije sintiendo como los kunais y shurikes cortando mi piel y la suave y espesa sangre salía de las heridas, no podía parar pues sabia que los Akatsuki ya debían saber que había escapado y esto solo podía ir a peor.

-La tengo!- escuche delante de mi viendo a Hidan y su guadaña que se cernía sobre mi cabeza, me lance al suelo deslizándome entre su piernas y seguí corriendo siendo seguida por el.

-Maldita cría del demonio, serás un gran sacrificio a Jashin-sama en cuanto te atrape!- Gritaba y maldecía Hidan tras de mi persiguiéndome pero no le preste atención y seguí corriendo ya que podía ver una luz cerca.

-Solo un poco mas- susurre jadeando por el esfuerzo y alcanzando al fin la luz, todo era verde estaba rodeada de bosque no me pare a pensar y seguí corriendo dejándome guiar por el sonido de lo que parecía ser un rio; llegue al lugar sintiendo como varias personas me seguían, ni siquiera sabia como podía sentir sus chakras ya que simplemente quería huir de allí así que sin pensármelo me lance al rio siendo arrastrada por la corriente que era muy fuerte.

"voy a morir ahogada" pensé mientras me hundía en el agua conteniendo la respiración ya que no quería salir a la superficie y que los Akatsukis me encontraran.

-Donde esta? Tobi no la ve!- decía Tobi al cual oía con la voz amortiguada por el agua.

-Si a saltado al rio morirá ahogada por los rápido, hum- dijo quien creí era Deidara.

-Sera mejor volver, no me gusta perder el tiempo- dijo una voz que reconocí como la marioneta de Sasori, Hiruko entonces perdí el conocimiento por la falta de aire y solo pude sentir como era zarandeada por los rápidos mientras me arrastraba hacia la cascada.

**Continuara…**

**N/A:** He aquí el fabuloso escape de Mitsuki, espero el allá gustado y dejen un lindo comentario.


End file.
